The Forgotten Lady
by Jedhev
Summary: Sequel to The Army of Narnia. The Pevensies are back, this time with missing memories and a usurper to deal with. Mollie is woken from her sleep. Susan had grown used to England. Lucy never wanted to leave. Edmund didnt want to fall. Peter just wanted to be himself. Prince Caspian needs them, but can they be true to themselves when their hearts are breaking?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**Okay, sorry about the break. It's been a while and all, but here's the first chapter of my new story!**

**The Forgotten Lady**

The Telmarine ships drew even closer to the Narnian shore. The catapults were readied and the Telmarines began to fire. Prince Caspian I stood on the prow of his ship and smiled cruelly.  
"If Swanwhite won't consent to marriage then I will take her" he said. The Telmarines watched as the stones hit the cliff the castle was perched upon and began to crumble. The Narnian soldiers began to move people out the castle. Although part of the castle was damaged it had held up pretty well. Only one tower had fallen, crashing down the cliff into the sea below.

Queen Swanwhite II drew her generals into the council chambers.  
"For three months we have held the Telmarines at bay" she said.  
"Yes, but we knew they would come" Lana said.  
"I do not intend to give the Narnian Throne to a selfish Prince, no matter how powerful" Swanwhite said.  
"Then what do you suggest, they will raze the country to the ground to get you" Guyl said.  
"We must kill them!" Kilgra shouted.  
"We cannot. They are cowards and fight on ships" Swanwhite told the centaur.  
"We must protect _him_" Kilgra said insistently.  
"When I was crowned Queen, I made a solemn oath to protect _him_." Swanwhite said.  
"What do you suggest? If the castle falls then we will all be in danger" Lana asked. "Cair Paravel has lasted for many years as a secure fortress; once the walls are breached we will have nowhere to go"  
"Choose the most trusted soldiers. Take _him_ to Aslan's How. He won't be harmed there. Aslan will protect _him_." Swanwhite replied decisively.  
"Of course Your Majesty" Lana bowed and hurried away.  
"We may die. But we will fall knowing we have kept _him_ safe for the next generation, until he is needed again" Swanwhite said.  
"But what about yourself Your Majesty?" Guyl asked.  
"I will stay and buy you more time. Gather the people, give them horses, and take them to Archenland"  
"But Ma'am…" Kilgra began.  
"No, I chose my fate. The Great Lion will welcome me into His Country, but I will not allow the Telmarines to gain our most precious, hidden treasure."  
"I salute you Your Majesty, for your bravery" Guyl said.  
"As do I" Kilgra said. Other voices murmured in agreement.  
"Until we meet again, my friends" Swanwhite said and the council was dismissed.

A small cart moved out the castle a mounted guard beside it. The cart was covered, kept from prying eyes. Some, those who knew what lay inside the cart, knelt as it passed, silence blew through the town, people stopped in mid step as they watched their saviour being borne away. The cart travelled many days at a slow steady pace before it came to Aslan's How. The beautiful decorations of the How were left unseen as the guard dismounted and pulled the cover off the cart. They took the ice block and hoisted it on their shoulders, carrying it through the maze of tunnels till they reached a room, laying the covered ice block down, all but one left the room. Lana touched the cold surface. She wanted to see if the tales were true. The swath of grey silk was pulled off the ice. Lying in the ice, frozen was a figure, dressed in the traditional armour of a Knight. The tunic was richly coloured, the golden lion standing out against the crimson background. The Knight's hands were holding a sword, in its black and silver sheath. This was the Knight. The legendary warrior, bound to protect all from the wrath of Narnia's enemies. No one knew the name or the appearance of this Knight, but everyone knew the tales. The man who would rise from sleep and reclaim the land once she had been lost. He would win the victorious battles for Narnia. This Knight was from the Golden Age, a fearsome warrior who, it was rumoured, could stop a giant with a glare, take on an army single-handedly and win.

Lana thought back to her home, Cair Paravel with its busy market place and cheerful inhabitants, all confined within the great walls of the city. She remembered the clear sea below her and the beautiful sky above her. She remembered the beauty of the city and the castle. Now it would be gone. The heavy rocks already meeting their targets as she led the guard out of her home, the beautiful white stone would be crumbled and broken by now. Lana imagined the Queen, the famous Swanwhite, making her final stand.

Prince Caspian I looked down at the broken remains of his future wife. His eyes then turned to the ruined castle before him and he scowled.  
"See the barbarians; they will die to make sure we don't get them." The General said.  
"A land without a Queen is ripe for the plucking" Caspian said, he turned to his soldiers, all waiting silently on the docks.  
"Sire?" the General said.  
"I take this land, in the name of my father and his father before him. The right to rule passed down to me." The Prince said.

It was a month later when the new castle was completed and the, once Prince, King Caspian looked around the ruins of the broken castle once more, for the final time. He walked down an old corridor. A sense of unease in the air, like a heavy presence watching him, unnerved him. He stopped suddenly as a figure appeared on the path in front of him.  
"Swanwhite?" he asked. She shone with a pale light, looking twice as beautiful as he remembered her.  
"You will not escape judgement" she said and disappeared.

Caspian looked at the spot where Queen Swanwhite had appeared; he replayed the words in his head. He turned around and ran back to his party.  
"How many Narnians are dead?" he asked his General.  
"Over 1000 of many different… varieties" his General said.  
"Good. How many do we estimate are left in Narnia?" Caspian asked.  
"Very few… They've fled" the General said.  
"Good" Caspian said.

As time passed, and King Caspian I of Narnia, the first Telmarine King grew older and married a Lady who bore him a son, Caspian II, he forgot all about the encounter with the ghostly Queen Swanwhite. One day he watched as the patrol came back from the woods, a dozen fine, strong men had set off, but only nine of the men had returned.  
"Where are the others?" he asked Captain Mayled.  
"We were by the ruins of Cair Paravel and a white woman came towards us. She looked into our very souls and three of the men dropped down dead" Mayled said "the horses tried to bolt"  
"White Woman?" Caspian asked.  
"Yes, sire, she looked like the fair Queen who once ruled these lands" Mayled said hesitantly.  
"I want you to issue an order for the woods to be abandoned. It seems the Narnian barbarian Queen wants her throne back. She will not kill any more of my men" Caspian said.  
"Yes sire, do you want us to tell them why?" Mayled asked.  
"Yes. Tell them the woods are full of ghosts" Caspian said.

**Okay, so, what did we think?**

**I'll try and get the next one up tomorrow, but it's parents evening so I need to make sure my parent think I'm a nerd.**

**Jedhev**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. **

**So here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. This story won't be like the 110,000 words, or thereabouts, of the Army of Narnia. **

**The Forgotten Lady**

Time passed as the reign of King Caspian came to an end and his son took over. King Caspian the Second's line lay secure when his wife gave birth to three sons. So the once fair land of Narnia continued, with tyrants on the throne. Some of the Kings were kinder than others. The third King didn't enter the woods, meaning Narnians regrouped in the deepest parts of the wood, at Aslan's How.

Deep in Aslan's How a chosen few loyal Narnians stood guard over their Knight. They snuck glances at the frozen figure, each of them begging him to wake. To wake and avenge them, to re take Narnia and return it to the Narnians. In return they would surely crown him as King. He would lead them into a new Golden Age. If only he would wake.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to years. Still their Knight did not wake. Even as the years turned to centuries and the guards were replaced. The strongly knit community of Narnians separated, the dwarves and Minotaurs returning to the mountains, the beasts dispersing into the forests and the centaurs returning to their groves.

As the centuries passed, their Knight lay sleeping in the block. The guards slowly died and no one replaced them. Soon the natural fortress of the How was broken and in ruins. The Telmarine soldiers learnt to fear the place, a heavy presence hung in the air and the men who ventured returned mad and died not long after.

Narnia was ruled by the Caspian line, each one in their own way was a tyrant. But the line was broken as King Caspian the Ninth was murdered by his brother, Miraz. Caspian's wife was already dead, having died giving birth to the King's heir, Caspian the Tenth. The child wasn't like his predecessors, he had grown up on stories of Narnia, on the real Narnia. He was different to his ancestors.

Six hundred years after the Telmarines took Narnia, a young Prince was led through the How. His golden hair covered in mud, his brown eyes shining with anticipation. He looked upon the carved figure of Aslan behind the Stone Table and smiled, he couldn't place the feeling it gave him, something happy and made him feel peace. After admiring it he turned to Glenstorm who was watching him closely.  
"This will be a good base." Caspian said, looking around.  
"This is not all sire. Come" Glenstorm led the way out through a small, well hidden passage. They emerged in a small room. In the centre was a stone slab, on top was a block of ice. Inside the ice lay a small knight. The Knight was dressed in the Narnian armour of old. At the foot of the slab was an old chest, made of heavy wood with a thick, strong lock.  
"Who is this?" Caspian asked.  
"This is our Knight" Glenstorm said. "We must protect him at all costs"  
"You must protect a dead Knight?" Caspian asked, sounding puzzled.  
"He isn't dead. Only sleeping in the ice until we need him again" Glenstorm said.  
"What happened to him?" Caspian asked. His fingers resting on the block, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"He fell into a sleep so deep his body shut down when the Kings and Queens of Old left Narnia, it was rumoured that Aslan appeared one last time to preserve him in ice as he gave a message to the final monarch, the High Queen Annabel. No one has heard from Aslan since. But he will awake, and, as Narnians we have a duty to protect the Knight from harm."  
"And that is now?" Caspian asked. The cold seeping through his fingers.  
"We think" Glenstorm said "We do not know how to wake him"  
"We must try!" Caspian said  
"Of course Sir, we will do everything in our power" Glenstorm said.

Caspian had listened to the tale of the Knight with wonderment. After everything he had learnt already, he couldn't believe this idea. The thought of a legend from the Golden Age, one that would help him earn his rightful crown. It was astonishing. Then again, was it his rightful crown? What if this legendary man was one of the Kings, or had a claim to the throne. He supposed he wouldn't mind giving the throne up. How could he rule?

Caspian blew the horn. The sound was loud and clear and resonated through Narnia. Deep within Aslan's How a crack could be heard. Trufflehunter who was guarding the Knight ran to tell Caspian of the crack. As the Prince, Glenstorm, Nikkabrik, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep gathered around the ice as the cracks spread in all directions, widening and deepening until the ice broke and fell onto the stone floor where it smashed into millions of little pieces. Then from the body an intake of air could be heard and the Knight sat up. He took his helmet off and looked at them.  
"You're a girl?" Caspian said before he could stop himself  
"Excuse me?" she said her midnight blue eyes narrowing. She rose and had pulled her sword from its sheath and had it resting on his chest, right above his heart. Mollie focused on Caspian's expression and her eyebrows knit together.  
"What's happened?" she asked, she moved back, sheathing her sword before she strapped it to her belt.  
"Welcome back ma'am, we are glad you are here" Nikkabrik said.  
"Well you aren't any help" Mollie replied. She looked at the floor "Why is the floor covered in ice?" she asked.  
"Do you remember nothing?" Trufflehunter asked.  
"I was running, and I ordered my men to leave me. We were looking for the Kings and Queens. They all disappeared. Then pain, the most terrible pain, and I told Peridan to apologise for me, to E … I mean the Kings and Queens." Mollie said "Please, are they back?"  
"Who?" Caspian asked.  
"The Kings and Queens. You know, High King Peter, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just, Lucy the Valiant?" Mollie said. Her face was creased in anxiety and her grip on her knife tightened. She looked around at the faces of the gathered Narnians. Mollie suddenly darted forward and grabbed Caspian, her knife at his throat, the others stopped and looked at her, Mollie backed up to the entrance to the room, and then pushed Caspian forward, he stumbled as she turned and ran.

**Oooh… so Mollie has woken… and she's confused. So she's running. **

**Please review!**

**Jedhev**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**I'm sorry!**

**The Forgotten Lady**

Mollie ran out the room and down the passage, not even stopping to look at the intricate drawing on the walls or the animals she ran past. Once outside she looked around, confused. "I don't understand" she said.  
"What don't you understand?" Reepicheep asked with a bow. He had followed her out.  
"Where am I?" Mollie asked.  
"Narnia. At Aslan's How"  
"Why aren't I at Cair Paravel?" Mollie asked.  
"Cair Paravel is in ruins it has been for 600 years" Reepicheep said.  
"What about the High King?" Mollie asked.  
"The Kings and Queens of Old left us 1300 years ago" Reepicheep explained.  
"How am I alive?" Mollie asked.  
"You were sleeping in the ice" Reepicheep said.  
"I am the only one left" Mollie stated. She looked down at the floor, blinking back tears. Then she looked at herself.  
"My Lady?" Reepicheep asked.  
"How old do I look?" Mollie demanded.  
"I have not often seen a human, but you look too young to be a knight with a backstory like yours" Reepicheep said.  
"A backstory like mine?" Mollie asked.  
"Of course My Lady. You led the Narnian Army to victory over and over again. There is a lot of history behind you. We were told by Aslan that we had to _'protect you, for you will rise again when Narnia needs you most._' We have protected you with our lives." Reepicheep said.  
"I don't remember anything. All I recall is that I told my men to leave, then I fought" Mollie said sadly. The pair sat in silence, looking out at the forested lands all around them.

"So why have I been called?" Mollie asked.  
"The Telmarines have invaded Narnia" Reepicheep said, he noticed the change in air about the young lady. She didn't look like a frightened young girl, instead she looked almost powerful.  
"Those sneaky toads, I bet it was Rosabel's line" Mollie said angrily. Her hand unconsciously reached for her sword.  
"Rosabel's ma'am?" Reepicheep asked curiously.  
"Yes. Rosabel was Ed… I mean King Edmund's original fiancée. He jilted her at the aisle" Mollie said  
"What an ungallant thing to do" Reepicheep said.  
"He couldn't marry her. He didn't love her. I think it was honourable of him to let her go, so she could find love" Mollie said, she was unsure as to why she was defending the King, she was sure she used to be the one causing to trouble.  
"Of course Ma'am" Reepicheep said.  
"So when did the Telmarines invade Narnia?" Mollie asked.  
"600 years ago. Cair Paravel fell to their ships" Reepicheep said.  
"Oh Aslan" Mollie said "How could he let this happen?"  
"Aslan hasn't been seen for a long time, milady." Reepicheep said "Many have forgotten him"  
"And we do not expect to see our monarchs?" Mollie asked.  
"No ma'am we do not" Reepicheep said "But there is a final hope. They may come to the sound of the horn"  
"Susan's Horn" Mollie said. She remembered seeing it on Caspian's belt  
"Yes" Reepicheep said "We've sent Trumpkin to Cair Paravel and Pattertwig to Lantern Waste"  
"Yes. Those two places seem the best" Mollie said "When will we expect any news?"  
"Depends on whether they reach the places" Reepicheep "But we won't get news till they return"  
"Obviously" Mollie said, she looked out across the land. "I suppose I should go speak to the Prince"  
"I think that would be wise Ma'am" Reepicheep said.

Mollie wandered through the How, aware of the looks she was being given. The Narnians were curious as the origin of the young lady wandering through them, with her fine armour.  
"Prince Caspian?" Mollie asked. The young man looked at her, his brown eyes wide with slight fear.  
"Yes?" he asked, brushing his blond hair from his eyes.  
"I apologise." Mollie said "As you can imagine, waking up, with everything you know gone, is hard."  
"Of course ma'am" Caspian said, he looked at the Lady curiously, her face would have been very plain, the kind of face you would forget as soon as turning away, were it not for her curiously coloured eyes, and long unruly hair curled down her back. Caspian thought that had she been a Lady in Miraz's court then he wouldn't have been allowed to go near her, for her eyes sparkled with mischief and her very stance seemed to show that she was not one for rules or authority. It was clear that even in the Golden Age she was different to other young ladies. After all, no reports of young women joining the Army had ever been found.  
"I have heard about your plight. I want to assure you, that as long as you will restore Narnia to the days of old…"  
"Oh yes, that is what I desire most" Caspian interrupted, then turned red. "Sorry"  
"As I was saying, if you will promise to restore Narnia to her glory, then I shall help you" Mollie said. "And sire, please you are in charge here, you need not apologise to me"  
"Thank you" Caspian said.  
"I cannot bring much" Mollie said.  
"I beg to differ milady, I have heard much about your fighting" Caspian said.  
"The whole 'stop a giant with a glare'?" Mollie asked cheerfully.  
"Yes milady" Caspian said.  
"That's utter rubbish" Mollie replied, and a sudden mischievous smile lit up her face "They only stopped after I decapitated their King or leader, or whatever he was"  
"Oh" Caspian said.  
"Don't worry" Mollie said "I'm usually as tame as a lamb"  
"Well that's all right" Caspian said. "But I… we don't believe in making women fight"  
"You can decide for me, Caspian. The High King couldn't stop me, and neither will you" Mollie said.  
"I'm afraid Ma'am I cannot allow it." Caspian said "It's cowardly to make a woman fight… I'm sorry"  
"I shall not argue with you… yet. I can help get some Narnians onside; I know all the older customs" Mollie said "Who have you got?"  
"Well… erm…" Caspian stammered.  
"Sorry Caspian, I know women aren't meant to be like me, last time I visited Telmar they were shocked, but I'm afraid you cannot change me. Narnia is my home, and I will fight for her until my last breath. So you may as well let me help you" Mollie said, sounding wise beyond her years.  
"Well, we have the Centaurs, the Bears, the fauns, saytrs, mice, squirrels, most dwarves, Minotaurs, Horses, all the woodland animals, and the big Cats. I think that's all" Caspian said.  
"What about the wolves?" Mollie asked "What's become of them?"  
"In Owlwood." Caspian said "But they wouldn't help us, they have a deep hatred of Kings and Queens, at least that's what Trufflehunter said."  
"Yes, stemming from the White Witch's time of power. But they like me, I am apparently very wolf like" Mollie said "I'll go and see them"  
"Are you sure?" Caspian asked.  
"Yes" Mollie said. She set off only an hour later, riding Peri, a large, almost ginger, stallion who, Mollie found out after a long conversation, was related to Phillip.

**Sorry, I thought I had already put this one up. But I haven't. Oops!**

**Jedhev**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**The Forgotten Lady**

The wolves greeted her with their usual animosity, but after learning who she was, Lady Mollie, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Table, they welcomed her into their midst, for they too passed stories down through generations. Their chief, Throrn, agreed to help Caspian. Mollie couldn't help have the feeling they were hiding something. As Throrn moved away to discuss her suggestion she heard them talking in low voices.  
"Queen?... not know… memory… Aslan" she had only caught snatched of their conversation but had wondered what they knew of a Queen, clearly a Narnian Queen, after all they'd mentioned Aslan. Throrn told her that thirty of his greatest warriors had volunteered, and he could spare no more. Mollie thanked him, giving him her silver brooch as a token of friendship.  
"When we have retaken Narnia, will you accept a treaty between yourself and the King?" Mollie asked.  
"I will not swear fealty to a man" Throrn said.  
"I do not expect you too. I am requesting the formation of a treaty. You will help Narnia and in return they shall supply you with food, and a safe home" Mollie said.  
"I shall think upon it" Throrn said "You may take my word that my tribe shall not attack the Narnians"  
"Thank you Lord" Mollie said, with a bow.  
"Lady Mollie, we welcome you back" Throrn said as she mounted Peri.  
"Thank you Throrn" Mollie smiled.  
"The silver wolves give you our blessing" Throrn said.  
"I did not expect such an honour. I am truly grateful Lord Throrn" Mollie said "I will look out for each of your tribe. I give you the blessings of my time, may Aslan favour you, may his light guide your path, that of you, and your kin"

Mollie, Peri and the troop of 30 silver wolves moved through the forest and over the plain, and upon nearing the How they found themselves entering into the middle of a battle. Throrn had told all of his wolves to obey Mollie's commands and after a moment judging the battle, Mollie drew her sword, the wolves snarled and as one unit they charged, splitting off to go where they were needed. Mollie managed to save a few dwarves and Caspian at one point. The little skirmish ended in a stale mate. One wolf was injured, but Mollie bound his paw and he thanked her. They had lost a centaur and three Cats, and several smaller animals. Together they journeyed to the How. As darkness fell they arrived.

As the Narnians crowded around their new warriors Mollie slipped off. She sat in the darkness of the Stone Table's room. She rested her head on the Stone Table and began to cry. Her head ached with memories, but she felt part of herself was missing, just as if her heart was gone. Mollie couldn't help but wonder exactly what part of herself was missing. She could feel the gaps, just odd sections of her memories, missing. The parts however, were important, they meant something to her.  
"Ma'am?" a voice pierced the silence. Mollie rose.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Prince Caspian is looking for you" the faun said.  
"Where is he?" Mollie asked.  
"The Armoury Ma'am" the faun said.  
"Right" Mollie said, she left the room, with a final glance at the darkness.

Mollie was aware of the looks she received as she strode through the How, she ignored them, keeping her eyes forward and her face blank. She arrived in the armoury, it was strangely empty.  
"Sire" Mollie said, sensing his presence near the shelf of bows.  
"Lady Mollie" he said.  
"Why have you called me here?" she asked.  
"You disobeyed my orders" he said.  
"Look Sire, this is war, I don't know how much experience you've had, but in war, rules don't apply" Mollie said.  
"Did rules never apply for you?" he asked.  
"Does it look like I followed rules?" she asked.  
"I must set an example. I cannot have disorder." Caspian said.  
"Oh?" Mollie asked.  
"My Lady, if you desire to help in the war effort, then you can remain as a guard for the foreseeable future" Caspian said. "But you will not be allowed on the front line"  
"Of course, sire" Mollie said, she left the room.

The next morning she began her new job, a centaur had given her some of the stolen Telmarine armour, but Mollie had refused it, and donned her bright red tunic over her chainmail and told the Prince she was fighting for Narnia, and wouldn't be muddied with Telmarine rubbish. She'd skipped off into the woods, climbing a tree as other soldiers, including Caspian, went off on a scouting party.

Mollie sat in the tree, her eyes closed, basking in the sunlight that filtered through the branches, if anyone were to approach, and notice her, a very unlikely happenstance, they would assume she had fallen asleep, as a dumb squirrel in a nearby tree dropped a nut her eyes flew open and she sat upright, searching around. Once she'd realised what happened, she sank back down again, squirming against the branch to grow comfortable once more.

Meanwhile, Caspian and around twenty of his warriors were out assessing a safe route of get the women and children out of the fighting zone. Caspian walked off from the group, he almost sensed something around, a very powerful aura. He turned around to find a blade at his throat, he was surprised to see a young blond haired boy, several years older than himself. Then he noticed the sword.  
"Prince Caspian?" the young man asked.  
"Yes" Caspian said.  
"I'm Peter, the High King of Narnia" Peter said.  
"You're Peter?" Caspian couldn't help it, Peter sheathed his sword.  
"Yes" he replied. "Is there a problem?"  
"No… I… well… I just expected you to be older" Caspian said.  
"If you'd like, we could come back in a few years" Peter said, a hint of a smile.  
"No! We need you. Sire" Caspian said, bowing.  
"You know, we've come to help put you on the throne, not take it from you" Peter said. He motioned to the people stood behind him, eying up the warriors.  
"Trumpkin!" Caspian said with a smile.  
"Hullo Sire" Trumpkin said.  
"This is my brother, Edmund, and sisters, Susan and Lucy" Peter said.  
"It's an honour to meet you!" Caspian said, wide eyed and excited.  
"We should move from the open. It'll attract attention" Edmund said.  
"Of course. We'll take you to the How!" Caspian said "Asterius, gather the troops"  
"Course Sire" the minotaur said.

It was a few hours later when Mollie heard feet tromping through the undergrowth, she listened carefully to the footsteps, noticing they weren't in unison, meaning it wasn't Miraz's army, but it was best if she stayed still, just in case. She soon began to hear the low, inaudible murmur of voices, ranging in pitch. A short time later the group came into view. Caspian was leading, a young man a year or two younger than Mollie was beside him. Mollie whistled loudly.

Every arrow was trained in her general direction and most of the army had swords out.  
"Well that's not the welcome I'm used to, but I like it" she called out, before jumping from her spot in the tree and landing neatly on the ground below. As she straightened out she couldn't stop the smile, she walked forward until she was directly in front of Caspian.  
"King Peter" she bowed "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance… again"  
"Mollie?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes Milady" Mollie said.

They proceeded to the How after being remind how unsafe it was to be in the open. The army stopped as the centaurs lined the side, sword out in a salute, a welcome to the Monarchs of Old. The Kings and Queens barely stopped, but continued walking as Caspian watched them in fascination. Mollie let them get a few paces ahead before following, turning to look at Caspian over her shoulder. She grinned and Caspian knew right then, that Mollie was not one for rules.

**SO SORRRRY! It's exam time and I've refused to let myself write. **

**Jedhev.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**I'm so sorry. I honestly thought this had already been posted. Also new chapter SHOULD be up soon… sorry about the wait…. God I hate exams!**

**The Forgotten Lady**

Edmund walked down into the armoury, he was surprised to see Mollie there, pulling at her armour listlessly.  
"Here, let me" he found himself saying, stepping towards her. She looked at him a moment with narrowed eyes as if she were trying to work out who he was.  
"Yes. Thanks" she mumbled.  
"Why are you awake?" Edmund asked as he pulled at the straps and buckles.  
"Caspian's put me on guard duty Sire" she said.  
"Why?" Edmund asked, he remembered her skill with a sword, often used against him, surely even Caspian could see that she was worth more to him that to just become a guard.  
"I disobeyed a direct order. He told me that I had to learn the consequences of my actions" Mollie said, but the smile on her face was anything but repentant, with its mischievous gleam.  
"What order did you disobey?" Edmund asked, for some reason he couldn't imagine her to actually follow orders.  
"I was returning from a visit to the Wolves and helped Caspian to get out of a fight alive. If it hadn't been for me, I think his troops may have died" Mollie said, a spark of anger in her eyes.  
"Did you tell him this?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes. He won't listen, but it doesn't matter. When we next fight I'll be on the front line. The High King couldn't stop me, so I doubt a Prince would either" Mollie said.  
"I see" Edmund replied, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, she was exactly the same.

As the layers of armour came off Edmund began to grow concerned. The armour was heavy but he'd always felt a weight was lifted once it was off, it seemed as each piece was removed Mollie began to sink closer to the ground, her legs wobbling with the effort of supporting herself.  
"Mollie. Get to bed" Edmund said.  
"Cant, I need to see Captain of shift. Tell him that I saw nothing odd" Mollie said, her words slurred with sleep.  
"How long have you been awake?" Edmund asked.  
"Since I awoke" Mollie replied.  
"And when was that?" Edmund asked.  
"When the horn blew" Mollie replied.  
"Lady Mollie, that's almost two days. Get to bed. You know you shouldn't be fighting without sleep" Edmund said.

Once Edmund had made sure Mollie had gone to her room, and collapsed on the pile of blankets, falling asleep immediately, he took to wandering the corridors.  
"Do you feel we've forgotten something?" Lucy asked him, appearing round a corner with a bright smile on her face.  
"I thought it must just be me" Edmund said.  
"No. I think it's to do with Mollie" Lucy said.  
"Why?" Edmund asked.  
"Because I couldn't remember her" Lucy said "I remember dear Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. I remember the Centaurs and the Merfolk, but I never remembered Mollie"  
"Yes… I see what you mean. I never thought of her at all. It's like my memory of her has been… dulled" Edmund said after a moment.  
"How is she? We've barely spoken" Lucy said.  
"She's fine. I don't think Caspian quite understands her" Edmund said.  
"Oh. I don't pity him when he realises what she's really like" Lucy smiled cheerfully.  
"Neither do I dear sister" Edmund said with a grin of his own.

Mollie slept for the entire day and night, when she awoke the next morning she washed and dressed quickly, donning her smeared tunic on before heading to the mess hall.  
"So why wasn't I awoken?" she asked Femur, a Faun.  
"According to Jaka, the King had a word with Prince Caspian and you've been taken off guard duty" Femur said.  
"Really? Well that's exciting news" Mollie said.  
"If you say so" Femur said. "So why did King Edmund talk to Prince Caspian?"  
"I don't know" Mollie said "But I intend to find out"

Mollie joined the assembling crowd in the deepest part of the How, the Stone Table room. Assembled were representatives from every species of Narnia, including Bears, Horses, Mice and Dwarves. Mollie decided she would be the ambassador of the humans, although both Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old had assembled, they were the monarchs and therefore didn't count.  
"We must attack them, before they attack us!" Peter was saying.  
"We have the advantage here" Caspian said "This place is almost impenetrable, and we can see them arriving from any direction"  
"Yes, but what you've built here is a tomb, not a fortress. We don't have the supplies for a siege Caspian" Edmund said.  
"Why do we have to choose where to die?" Lucy said "Here or in Miraz's castle, we have another option" the words came out gravely from the usually smiling face.  
"No we don't" Peter said.  
"We've got to find Aslan" Lucy replied.  
"He hasn't been seen in hundreds of years, he isn't coming your Majesty" Nikkabrik said.  
"Don't you understand why?" Mollie said, everyone turned to look at her "We've all let our hearts close to Him."  
"Exactly, we need to find him!" Lucy said  
"Caspian we have the advantage of surprise on our side if we attack Miraz, you've said that the castle has never been taken. Then let us take it, there's always a first time for everything" Peter said.  
"Yes. I see what you mean." Caspian said after a moment's thought.  
"Right will the generals come with us." Susan said, Mollie took a step forward "Mollie will you take Lucy for a walk" Mollie and Lucy both looked outraged as the small group turned and walked out the room.  
"Come on your Majesty" Mollie said.

Mollie ushered Lucy around into the surrounding forest, both fully equipped.  
"That's ridiculous!" Lucy said as soon as they were out of earshot. "I know they want to protect me, but I'm still a Queen"  
"My thoughts exactly. I know I'm not a Queen, but I have advised in all the Giant wars!" Mollie said.  
"What shall you do if they won't let you fight?" Lucy asked.  
"I shall go anyway" Mollie replied  
"Really?" Lucy asked "Why would you if you don't believe in the cause?"  
"I swore to protect all four of you, and can't do that from here." Mollie said "Anyway, they're going to need all the help they can get"  
"I have missed you" Lucy smiled. "That's exactly the sort of answer I thought you'd give."  
"Darn, I thought I was meant to be the unpredictable warrior of Cair Paravel?" Mollie said with a smile.  
"You are" Lucy said "But sometimes even you are predictable."  
"Shall you go?" Mollie asked after a moment.  
"No" Lucy said.  
"Oh?" Mollie asked.  
"I won't be allowed. Anyway someone needs to tend the wounded" Lucy said.  
"I thought it was Susan's job?" Mollie said.  
"I cannot see that Susan, the best archer, will not help lead the battle" Lucy said "I shall be content to stay, sometimes the greatest deeds in war are not done in a battle"  
"I had forgotten your wisdom" Mollie said with a smile.  
"Come Mollie, let's return, they'll have made their plan by now. Let us find out our roles in this war" Lucy said.

The pair entered the 'Council Chambers' and Susan smiled at them.  
"Ah there you are, we were about to send someone to fetch you" she said.  
"I see you've made your plans" Lucy said.  
"Yes, Lucy you'll be staying here, look after the wounded, no one else has your healing skills" Peter said. Lucy and Mollie exchanged looks.  
"Mollie, you'll help lead the bulk of the army" Edmund said.  
"Of course Sire" Mollie said with a bow. Edmund looked at her for a long moment.  
"Good. We set off at dusk" Peter said.  
"Yes Sire" the chorus of voices came back and everyone dispersed. Mollie went back to the armoury, gathering up her suit before lugging it back to her room, and proceeding to tug it on.

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Jedhev.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Although I do own some awesome Narnian jewellery.**

**Sorry it's been so long. I'll try harder to get my next one up tomorrow.**

**The Forgotten Lady.**

The majority of the Narnian soldiers knew of the plan to launch an attack on Miraz's Castle a mere hour after it had been agreed on. The few that didn't were soon found and told, it was the first decisive action taken almost since the campaign started. The few Narnian Horses said they would run the smaller animals and the humans too the waiting point.

If any of the army had their reservations then they weren't pointing them out. The Army was meekly suiting up, sharpening weapons and generally preparing to move out at dusk. Even, Susan noted with a certain degree of curiosity, Mollie was keeping quiet, although she was pacing around the How with a glint in her, usually smiling, eyes.

Peter, Edmund and Caspian were helping each other into their armour.  
"I'm surprised you just let Mollie privy to all your plans after having just met her" Peter said after hearing the tale of Mollie's long sleep in the ice.  
"She has credentials" Caspian said, holding out a piece of parchment.  
"Oh?" Peter asked, taking the parchment, Edmund peered over his shoulder.

_Dear Sir/Madam,_

_ You may not know me, I am the current High Queen of Narnia in the Year 1018, and I have just called off the hunt for my husband, High King Peter the Magnificent, and his siblings. Lady Mollie went to look for them, but she didn't return alive and well. Aslan, the King over all Kings, froze Lady Mollie in sleep, for she will re-join my husband and his family when they return to Narnia._

_I hope you, whoever you are, will help the Narnian plight. If I were to offer you one last piece of advice, trust Mollie, she may not look much but you will see her worth. _

_Yours in everlasting hope,  
High Queen Annabel the Fair, of Narnia._

Edmund looked at Peter curiously as he folded the letter away and stored in inside his armour.  
"What do you think she's like?" Peter asked him suddenly.  
"Who?" Edmund asked.  
"High Queen Annabel" Peter said.  
"I suppose she's very beautiful" Edmund said, tightening his belt. Caspian busied himself by checking the numerous daggers and swords were all polished at the far end of the room.  
"Yes, I suppose" Peter said.

Mollie appeared around the door, her eyes alight. She bowed smoothly.  
"Sire, it's time" she said, her eyes turned solemn.  
"Thank you Mollie, where's the army?" Peter asked, picking up his helmet.  
"They're assembled in front of the How. We're waiting on you" Mollie replied. She bowed again, and smiled briefly at the Kings and Prince before leaving the room, her long plait swishing behind her.

The three Kings exited the How and walked towards their mounts, 4 large gryphons were stood waiting, Susan beside one of them.  
"Mount!" the cry came as soon as the Monarchs had clambered onto the backs of the gryphons. The smaller animals, such as the Mice, and Mollie all climbed onto Horses. Lucy was stood waving goodbye and the Army moved off, into the woods, heading for Miraz's castle.

The army watched the gryphons flying down to the castle, the bright beam of the torch shone out from where Edmund was standing and signalling. Glenstorm lifted his sword in the air and the Narnians began to walk out the woods. After walking the few miles across the plain, they reached the silent, dark town. Mollie watched Asterius approach a guard who whirled suddenly, she almost snorted with laughter as he held a hand to his lips.  
"Lady Mollie" Asterius said sternly as he turned around. Mollie rolled her eyes but followed him further into the town. They had dispatched all the patrolling guards and, keeping to the shadows, moved nearer the castle.

They looked at the castle, waiting for the signal from Edmund. The torch suddenly lit up the sky once more, waving around.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikkabrik asked. The Narnians looked at each other. A few minutes later the torch signalled once more, Glenstorm reared up on his hind legs and screamed, before the Army moved forwards. Asterius ran forward and opened the gates, buckling the metal easily. Then the stream on Narnians was joined by the monarchs and Telmarine soldiers were everywhere.

The surge into the castle was magnificent. Edmund could see everyone from his high vantage point. He could see Peter, Susan and Caspian join the army and he could see Mollie near the front, her sword out. Glenstorm was one of the first in, Mollie was close behind, and as he charged knocking enemies to the side he could clearly see her. Her sword flashed through the air connecting with armour, flesh or sword. Her aim was perfect, bringing down older, heavier, stronger men, she was obviously battle hardened.

Edmund peered over the balcony and looked down. He could see Susan, deadly with her arrows. He saw Peter, being his magnificent self. Then his dark eyes rested on Mollie. Her helmet was knocked off, but to his surprise she let it bounce once on the ground before kicking it hard at a Telmarine who collapsed. Her long hair was flying around her face and she was surrounded by a group of Telmarines. He could almost see her dark eyes shining and her pale cheeks flushed with effort. He watched as she whirled and slashed, cutting down each opponent. He saw as a sword sliced her side, she twisted away from it. Then he saw the archers and forgot Mollie. His thoughts turned again to Peter. His older brother was in danger. Edmund may not have liked Peter for the last year but he still loved him. He couldn't allow him to be harmed.

The fighting was intense but there was no way they could win. Mollie heard a cry of "Ed!" and turned to see Edmund diving.. Forcing herself to stop thinking like that she dived back into the fray, rolling and coming up fighting. Peter eventually gave in and told everyone to retreat, after Tyrus, a satyr, had died after almost killing Miraz. Mollie ran and helped the minotaur hold up the port cullis and helped people get out, hoping she wouldn't be shot. But that wish didn't come true, the arrow grazed her side, while Asterius was fatally wounded.  
"Get out now" the minotaur said  
"Not without King Peter or Prince Caspian, I am sorry Asterius" she said. Just then Caspian galloped out the castle and Peter followed.  
"Go" Asterius said,  
Mollie nodded "I'm sorry" and she ran out just as the Minotaur collapsed. She ran past Peter and across the drawbridge.

Mollie trailed alongside the rest of the Army, Edmund appeared at her side, but instead of startling at his sudden presence, she just nodded dully.  
"You're wounded" he said, motioning to the thin scratch on her neck. Mollie looked down and saw the stream of blood muddying her armour.  
"So I am" she said, wiping the blood away. They were approaching the How. "You'd better catch up with your brother, he'll be horrid now his plan didn't work" Mollie said. Edmund nodded and picked up his pace, moving swiftly between the Narnians.

**Hope you all enjoyed. **

**I've just realised this is very movies based. Oh dear! **

**Jedhev**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. **

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**The Forgotten Lady**

The Kings and Queens of Old watched as Caspian stalked off into the How, followed by Nikkabrik who shot a particularly nasty look at the High King.  
"Right, I'm going to get this bandaged" Mollie said, looking at the two oldest Pevensies with a worried frown.  
"I'll help you clean it" Lucy said, and pulled Mollie into the How.  
"Peter, you should calm down" Susan said.  
"I am calm!" Peter shouted, he looked at Susan "Imagine I said that without shouting"  
"I'm trying" Susan said. "Look Peter, you need to realise, you're not King anymore. Remember what you said to Caspian when we met?"  
"Yes, I told him I wasn't here to take his throne, but to put him on it" Peter said.  
"Exactly, there's no need to snap now, just because a plan has gone wrong. You need to move on" Susan said.  
"I'll go and apologise" Peter said as she turned and walked away, to where some of the dwarves and fauns were practising their archery.  
"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy shouted from the How. Her panicked face caused Peter and Edmund to turn and run after her into the How.

Mollie meanwhile was yelping at the stinging paste being applied to her neck.  
"Ow, why are you trying to kill me?" Mollie asked.  
"Ma'am, if you would hold still" Pearson said.  
"But it hurts" Mollie replied flinching as he applied more paste.  
"Ma'am, it will get infected if you don't let me put this in" Pearson replied.  
"If I die, I'm coming to haunt you" Mollie said and tilted her neck. After he applied the paste, Pearson bandaged her neck and sent her on her way. Mollie skipped down to the council room, where the Pevensies were stood over three bodies, ice all over the room.  
"I know" she heard Edmund say "you had it sorted" he walked out the room, brushing past her. Susan gave Peter one of her famous 'oh-well-done' looks and turned to follow Edmund.

"So, what happened here?" Mollie asked, giving the werewulf a kick.  
"The White Witch" Peter said grimly, wiping muck off his face.  
"What? How? Why?" Mollie asked, bringing a hand to cover her mouth.  
"The Hag, and the Werewulf conjured the Witch, and were going to resurrect her, using a drop of Adam's blood." Peter said "I was tempted. Standing inside the circle you only feel good things about the Witch" Peter seemed almost pleading in his explanation. Mollie looked at him, before kneeling on the ground and withdrawing her sword.  
"I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to my lord King, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit. May Aslan hold me to my pledge, may He guide me" she said.  
"I hold you to your pledge Knight, arise Lady Mollie." Peter replied. He sounded lordly and regal. Mollie rose and beamed at them.  
"I swore to protect you Sire, and everyone makes mistakes. You've just got to fix it" she said.  
"Of course. Caspian, I apologise. I have missed Narnia, more than you will ever know, and coming back here, with all of my subjects gone, and half of my family dead, it hurts." Peter said. Lucy flung her arms around her older brother.  
"Of…of course Sire" Caspian said.  
"Caspian. Tell me, what did they say before I entered the room?" Peter asked. Caspian proceeded to tell the High King and the Valiant Queen what had been said by the werewulf and the hag.  
"I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze?" Mollie snorted in amusement as she listened to Caspian retelling the story of the wolf and the hag.  
"Is there something amusing?" Peter asked, though he wasn't surprised by her interruption.  
"Well, it's just I've been there and done that. Except I'm better because it was thirteen hundred years without food and on that ice instead of one hundred" Mollie replied, she grinned suddenly.  
"As amusing as that is, please Caspian, continue" Edmund said from behind them.  
"…and that's where you came in" Caspian finished his tale a few minutes later.  
"Right. Let the vermin be flung into a pit, but give Nikkabrik to his people, they can bury him as their customs dictates" Peter said.  
"I am sorry for his death." Caspian said "he had gone sour, if we had won quickly he may have become a good dwarf in the days of peace."  
"That is a lost future Capsian, we must not think on our past choices" Edmund said.

Mollie and Lucy left the dark council room and went outside the How. The pair sat on the rocks of the How, their legs swinging over a ledge. Lucy had found Mollie sat outside. Her eyes turned longingly to the direction of Cair Paravel on the Eastern side of Narnia.  
"So what is this England place like?" Mollie asked as Lucy sat next to her.  
"Do you really not remember?" Lucy asked.  
"Why would I?" Mollie asked.  
"Well it's very grey" Lucy said.  
"Then I am glad that I hail from Narnia, a grey world sounds very depressing" Mollie laughed.  
"Mollie you aren't from Narnia" Lucy said  
"Of course I am" Mollie said confusion clouding her gaze.  
"No, you're like me. Like us" Lucy said.  
"I cannot be" Mollie said.  
"Why not?" Lucy asked.  
"Because I am Narnian" Mollie said  
"As am I" Lucy said  
"I don't understand I cannot remember this… England place" Mollie said.  
"We're all Narnians at heart" Lucy said "we have been charged with spreading Aslan's love throughout England"  
"Isn't this England place at war?" Mollie asked "How can love be shown in war?"  
"Well… Edmund married his wife in war" Lucy replied, the details seemed hard to recall, but Lucy was sure that Edmund's warrior Queen walked down the aisle as snow fell outside.  
"I suppose" Mollie replied. "I can't really remember"  
"Neither can I" Lucy admitted.  
"Do you…" Mollie began.  
"Queen Lucy, Lady Mollie!" Nos shouted. "Telmarine!" Both Mollie and Lucy looked up, scanning the trees.  
"Where?" Mollie asked.  
"He's gone" Nos said "Honest your Majesty, he was there"  
"It's all right Nos. I believe you" Lucy replied. "Can you get the message to Ed and Peter?"  
"Of course Ma'am"

**Here you guys go. **

**Sorry about the wait.**

**Jedhev**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forgotten Lady**

High King Peter the Magnificent looked at the Narnians surrounding him. They were all looking up at him with adoration on their faces. He spotted Lady Mollie talking with Prince Caspian in a small alcove. The Lady looked sweetly up at the Prince, who although much younger was already taller than her.  
"Su" Peter said, Susan came up to him.  
"Yes Peter?" she asked.  
"How old is Mollie?" Peter asked.  
"She thinks that she's around 17" Susan replied "Why?"  
"Do you think she'd become Caspian's Queen when we win?" Peter asked "I mean, a Narnian Lady out of her time, she's almost royalty, and certainly a legendary figure. I doubt he can do better, in Narnia anyway"  
"I do hope it is a match" Susan said. "She'll be rather bored without any wars to fight. I think she'd be good for Caspian, after all she could deal with the army side of things, and a child or two would certainly keep her occupied."  
"She's also a good people person, maybe not with the royalty and aristocracy, but certainly with the normal folk, and I doubt there will be many aristocrats who need seducing" Edmund said, coming up behind them. "Are you planning to tell the poor girl about your plans?"  
"Edmund, she's just a Lady, and only by a given title, if she were a Lady by birth it would raise her standing, as you well know. A marriage of this standing would give her consequence. She probably dreams of being married to a King" Susan replied.

Nos walked calmly up to the King.  
"Sire" he bowed "Telmarine was spotted scouting. They know our position"  
"Thank you… Nos?" Peter said.  
"Yes Sire" Nos replied.  
"Can you gather the generals?" Edmund asked "and representatives from each race"  
"Of course Sire" Nos replied "In the Stone Table room?"  
"Yes. I suppose I'd better break up Caspian and Mollie" Susan said, she looked rather glum at the idea.  
"Su, we do need both Lady Mollie and Caspian" Edmund said "I don't think we can win this without them"  
"Exactly. Courtship can wait" Peter said.  
"I know, it's just sweet that they're falling in love in a time of war" Susan said.  
"I doubt they're falling in love. You know most Royal marriages are actually to do with what the partner can bring to the Royal Family, and their pedigree. No one cares about love anymore" Edmund said, at the others looks he defended himself "Doctor Cornelius brought as many of his books as he could. I've been reading up on culture changes"  
"Come on Ed, let's get our country back" Peter said.

Ten minutes later the gaggle of Narnians were crowded into the Council Chambers. Lucy couldn't help but stifle a giggle when she thought of how strange the sight would have been in England, mainly because the animals, all natural enemies, were stood side by side. In England it would have been odd to see a bear stood with a squirrel on his shoulder, but in Narnia it didn't raise any eyebrows. Susan moved around to where Mollie was stood, as Peter began to address the crowd.  
"Mollie, can you patrol please. If the Telmarines know where we are, I'd rather have someone I personally know on guard" Susan said.  
"Of course Your Majesty" Mollie said, with a slight inclination of her head, before she slipped out the room.

A few hours when Mollie finished her patrolling shift, she collapsed onto a bench in the mess hall next to a few of her fellow guards.  
"Single combat?" she said, unable to hide the scepticism from her voice.  
"Lady Mollie" Mollie turned around.  
"What Sire?" she asked, turning back to her stew.  
"Can you accompany me on a tour of the outer defences" Edmund said.  
"I'm bringing food" Mollie replied, rising from her seat. Edmund turned and walked out. Mollie kept a few paces behind him, eating her stew.  
"On behalf of my family, we would like to thank you for coming to our aid" Edmund said. "I can personally assure you, that you will be vastly rewarded when the Narnians take back our country"  
"Thank you" Mollie said "But I don't need anything, bar a place in the army"  
"That you shall have" Edmund said.  
"You'd better discuss it with Prince Caspian, he has a very modern view on ladies fighting" Mollie replied.  
"I can assure you, my lady, that Caspian will rethink his position on this topic" Edmund said. "Now, I have a request"  
"Of course" Mollie said.  
"Peter suggests I take the challenge, as I have authority, and Miraz will not be expecting a Narnian monarch to appear." Edmund said.  
"And..?" Mollie asked.  
"I was wondering if you could accompany us. You can merely observe, but I would consider it a personal favour" Edmund said.  
"Of course Sire" Mollie replied. "When would you like me to be ready for?"  
"Tomorrow morning, after we break our fast" Edmund said "Do you still have your full Narnian armour?"  
"Yes" Mollie said.  
"Then could you please wear it. We're trying to impose on him that this is the Narnian Army, and there's no room for Telmarine values." Edmund said.  
"Of course Sire" Mollie said.  
"I must apologise for removing you from your supper" Edmund said, looking at Mollie's now empty bowl.  
"It's fine Sire." Mollie said.  
"Please, allow me to accompany you back to the mess hall" Edmund said.  
"It's all right Sire. I need to check my armour" Mollie said. The pair walked back in silence to Mollie's chamber. The small room consisted of a pile of furs and blankets in one corner, the armour in another and a brown chest.  
"I do not wish to take up any more of your time Sire" Mollie said "I shall see you in the mess hall tomorrow morning"  
"Of course. I bid you a good night." Edmund said.  
"Sleep well Sire" Mollie said, Edmund bowed, and Mollie curtsied awkwardly back, her leather armour made it hard to act like a lady. Edmund turned and walked back down the corridor, probably in search of one of his family members.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own even a smidgen of Narnia. This saddens me greatly. **

**Okay, here it is. Because I feel bad about the, what, 2 month wait? **

**Sorry again for that.**

**The Forgotten Lady**

The next morning, Mollie dressed early, her cold fingers struggling with the laces of her tunic, but eventually managing to get her armour on, and walked down the quiet corridors to the mess hall. Laid out on a table was bread and cheese. Much to Mollie's surprise Edmund was already sat down, munching slowly on some bread as Glenstorm scooped up some more porridge. The centaur looked up as she appeared in the doorway.  
"Lady Mollie" he bowed.  
"Good morning" she replied, sitting down heavily on the bench "Morning Sire"  
"Hmm… oh, good morning" Edmund said, looking up from where he'd been glowering at the table.  
"Are you well Sire?" Mollie asked quietly.  
"Sire, I'll just go and check on Wimbleweather. Shall we meet outside in ten minutes?" Glemstorm asked, setting his bowl down.  
"Of course, thank you Glenstorm" Edmund said. The centaur bowed and left the room.  
"Sire?" Mollie asked.  
"I'm fine" Edmund snapped standing up "Outside in ten minutes" he turned on his heel and walked out.  
"Well done Mollie, you helped" Mollie muttered as she watched him leave.

Mollie sat in the mess hall as long as she could, but when she figured time was up, she made her way outside. In the early sunlight the giant was stood, staring up at the sun with a pleased expression on his face. Edmund was stroking the flank of a white horse soothingly, his face cleared of all worry.  
"I was about to send a search party out for you Lady Mollie" Edmund said.  
"Sorry" Mollie said cautiously. "I got thinking"  
"Of course" Edmund said, his smile disappearing "I have had Ferna saddled for you"  
"Thank you Sire" Mollie said.  
"Not at all, though she is young, she is desperate to help. She is much pleased to be your mount" Edmund said.  
"Then I look forward to riding" Mollie said "For we all must start somewhere"  
"Come" Edmund said, looking curiously at her. He led her over to where a liver chestnut Horse was stood.  
"Ferna" Mollie said, curtsying in greeting.  
"Milady" the mare replied.

"Lady Mollie, I have a branch" Glenstorm said, coming over. Mollie looked around and saw Edmund, already mounted, holding a small branch, while Wimbleweather swung a full tree onto his shoulder. Mollie mounted Ferna and took the proffered branch from Glenstorm.  
"Thank you" she said with a bow of her head.  
"Come" Edmund said and the group moved towards Miraz's camp. Mollie was fascinated with the other camp. The troops seemed downcast, a group was being drilled, hacking at dummies with their swords. They stopped and watched as the Narnians made their way through the camp, they had now dismounted Ferna and Peri. The Horses followed behind the humans, neither needing to be led. Edmund had already asked the Horses to stay silent. If the war was lost, the last thing Edmund wanted was to cause the free Narnians to sold into slavery.

The group arrived at Miraz's council tent. Glenstorm and Wimbleweather were given refreshments and seatsoutside the tent, while Edmund and Mollie, carrying the challenge, were invited inside. Mollie bit back the laugh that threatened to escape as she took in the false King's unpolished appearance. It was clear he had been in the process of his morning toilette when the news that his nephew had sent messengers. Miraz looked up in surprise at the two figures walking into his council tent. The boy was just that, a boy. Younger than Caspian but his eyes held wisdom and he exuded a powerful aura of stateliness that none of the Telmarines could ever hope to match. The female was a few years older, she was just a plain girl, nothing remotely special about her. Her form was hidden by the bulky armour she wore and her face a blank mask. She handed the boy a scroll, he unravelled and began to read.

"Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, to Miraz, Son of Caspian the Eighth, sometime Lord Protector of Narnia and now styling himself as King of Narnia, Greeting." Here Edmund stopped to clear his throat "For to prevent the effusion of blood, and for the avoiding of all other inconveniences likely to grow from the wars now levied in our realm of Narnia, it is our pleasure to adventure our royal person on behalf of our trusty and well-beloved Caspian in a clean wager of battle to prove upon your Lordship's body that the said Caspian is lawful King under us in Narnia both by our gift and by the laws of the Telmarines, and your Lordship twice guilty of treachery both in withholding the dominion of Narnia from the said Caspian and in the most abominable bloody and unnatural murder of your kindly lord and brother, King Caspian Ninth of that name. Wherefore we most heartily provoke, challenge, and defy your Lordship to the said combat and monomachy , and have sent these letters by the hand of our well-beloved and royal brother Edmund, sometime King under us in Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the table, to whom we have given full power of determining with your Lordship all the conditions of the said battle. Given at our lodging in Aslan's How this XII say of the month Greenroof in the first year of Caspian Tenth of Narnia."

The young man stopped and rolled his scroll back up, taking his time to pass it to his lady, before finally turning to Miraz.  
"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" Miraz began.  
"It's King Edmund actually" Edmund said, after the blank stares he explained "Just King, Peter's the High King. I know it's confusing"  
"King Edmund… Why would we risk such a proposal, when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall" Miraz asked  
"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, a week ago, Narnian's were extinct" Edmund said looking around at the Telmarine Lords.  
"And so you will be again" Miraz said  
"Then you have little to fear" Edmund replied  
"This is not a question of bravery" Miraz said with a careless laugh.  
"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age" Edmund asked, Mollie could practically hear the amusement in his voice.  
"I didn't say I refused" Miraz said, a glint in his cold eyes.  
"You shall have our support your majesty, whatever you choose" one of the Lord's said.  
"Our Military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…" another Lord said. Miraz stood and grabbed his sword.  
"I am not avoiding anything" he barked.  
"I was just pointing out that his majesty is well within his rights to refuse" the Lord said.  
"His majesty would never refuse, he relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king" the General countered.  
Miraz looked trapped and turned, his sword pointing at Edmund. Mollie tensed, she put her hand on a dagger, her eyes fixed on Miraz.  
"You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Miraz said.

**Okay. Thank you for reading. **

**I should add, if you guys have any requests, then PM or review with them, and I'll try and do them. I'm trying to write fics that aren't something I'd think of, to try and get more creative. **

**Jedhev. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Narnia. **

**Okay so, question time. Do you guys want me to add a few chapter from the Pevensies when they get back to England? Or do you want me not to bother, and try to explain stuff in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader?**

**The Forgotten Lady**

Miraz sat down, glowering at the young King in front of him. Their audience with Miraz was over. Edmund and Mollie both bowed, before leaving the tent. Peri and Ferna walked over and the pair mounted just as Glenstorm rose. The party left the camp. Edmund was paying special attention to the different tents and their placement within the camp. Peter was waiting for them when they arrived back, he was stood in front of the How, and when Edmund dismounted he looked him over. Mollie bowed and walked off with Peri and Ferna, to take their saddles off.  
"Brother, I am fine" Edmund said, with a roll of his eyes.  
"Of course you are" Peter said.  
"It was a success. The man has taken the challenge" Edmund said.  
"Then we must write our rules down" Peter replied.  
"Of course" Edmund said, "Although I feel my use will be better served here."  
"It was you whom issued the challenge" Peter said "They won't like a messenger change"  
"They won't have one. Lady Mollie accompanied me" Edmund said "I suggest she takes over my role"  
"Caspian said she was on guard duty" Peter said.  
"Yes well, I requested her presence" Edmund said. "I trust her"  
"It's not a case of trusting her" Peter said.  
"Maybe it should be" Edmund said "She's appeared and not one of us has questioned her"  
"True" Peter said "but I remember her"  
"As do I, thirteen hundred years ago" Edmund said.  
"I trust you brother, if you feel we cannot let her have the role" Peter said, leaving the sentence hanging.  
"That's not what I said. I was merely commenting on the fact that Lady Mollie seems easy to trust" Edmund said. "But I do trust her"  
"Then we'd better write up our conditions" Peter said.

An hour later Mollie was walking through the camp, Wimbleweather was by her side, though Glenstorm was strangely absent. Peter and Edmund had needed him to stay behind.  
"Where is the King?" Miraz asked.  
"I'm afraid his Majesty was needed at camp" Mollie said, stepping forward "he sends his most sincere apologies"  
"Of course… I am right to assume you have the rules with you?"  
"Yes" Mollie said. "Peter, by the girt of Aslan, by election, by prescription and by conquest, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emporer of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, to Miraz, Son of Caspian the Eighth, sometime Lord Protector of Narnia, and now styling himself King of Narnia, Greeting" Mollie cleared her throat.

"I accept the terms" Miraz said.  
"Thank you" Mollie replied, she bowed before turning around.  
"Lady Mollie. It would please me if you could give this to my rival" Miraz said, motioning a short man to come forward and hand her a folded piece of paper, it bore what Mollie assumed was the seal of the Telmarines.  
"Of course" Mollie replied. She bowed, before leaving the tent. Ferna was stood grazing outside, beside Wimbleweather. Mollie rode back to the How, Wimbleweather striding along beside her. When they arrived back, the How was very busy. The blacksmiths were working hard, their hall was smoky and smelt of soot and ash. Satyrs and Centaurs were carrying around heavy bundles of swords, axes and hammers. Fauns were feathering arrows. Mollie walked past them and found the High King in the mess hall. Peter rose as he saw Mollie enter, and bowed to the Lady.  
"My Lady" he said. Both Edmund and Caspian also rose from their empty plates.  
"Sire" she replied, with a deep bow.  
"Has it all gone well?" he asked.  
"Yes sire. He agrees to all the terms you've set." Mollie said. "He asked me to give you this" Mollie held out the folded paper, Peter took it off her with a frown.  
"What does it say?" Edmund asked.  
"It doesn't say anything" Peter replied, he showed Edmund the picture. It had clearly been torn out from a book. It was of a group of people, all wearing crowns.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" Edmund read the small writing in the corner. "Pay it no heed brother, he merely means to distract you, in the hopes it will be easier for him to win"  
"Of course" Peter said, not taking his eyes off the paper.  
"Come, we've finished our noon day meal, it is unfair of us to hold up others" Edmund said. Peter nodded and folded the paper up, tucking it into his tunic.  
"Lady Mollie, will you check the training arena. From what I can recall, you are an expert warrior. I feel that your expertise would benefit our cause" Peter said.  
"Sire, if I may, Lady Mollie has not eaten since early this morn. She is surely hungry" Caspian said.  
"You need not fear, My Lord. I am fine" Mollie said, with a nod of her head. "I am much too busy to eat at present, and as yet I am not hungry"  
"Lady Mollie, please, you must eat something, even something small. You cannot function without sustenance of some kind" Peter said.  
"I am fine Sire" Mollie replied.  
"Lady Mollie, you need to be strong for battle. Your figure doesn't matter" Edmund spoke up.  
"With all respect Sire, I was paying no attention to my figure" Mollie replied.  
"Prove it then" Edmund said with a quirk of his eyebrow.  
"Fine" Mollie replied, she took a chunk of bread off a plate in the middle of the table and tore into it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend too"  
"You are dismissed" Edmund said. Mollie looked at him, meeting his stare before she turned around and strode out the room.

Mollie walked out of the How. She strode over to the small group training near the forested area. Lucy was on the opposite side of the field with another small group, they were also practising swordsmanship. Susan was practising archery on the otherside of the field, showing her prowess to a small group of Dwarves, Satyrs and Fauns, all whom looked in awe of her skill.  
"Lady Mollie, it's nice of you to join us" Silenus, one of the Satyr's said.  
"I was told my help would be appreciated" Mollie replied.  
"It is appreciated" Silenus said "Many of my kin have never learnt the true art of warfare, but we can hold our own in battle."  
"Then I'm glad to help, but I do not doubt you, for I have seen you all in action." Mollie said. The next few hours was filled with hard training. By the time they stopped, everyone was covered in sweat and bruises, a few Narnians even had small scrapes.

That night, High King Peter sat on his bunk, the small candle cast enough light for him to see the parchment he held in his hands. The golden crowned man, representing himself was riding on a white horse, on the horse next to him was a blonde woman, crowned in gold and jewels. Peter looked at the painting of his wife, of his Queen. He couldn't help but feel saddened about the thought of his wife ruling alone, and all those years he could have been beside her stolen from him.

**Okay. So. I hope you guys like this. **

**So it's half term right now, and I've gotta work a lot. Coz I totally need money. And I just realised how many friends I have to buy Christmas presents for, as well as my entire family. So that's gonna cost a lot. So yeah, I might not update for a bit, but I'll do my damned hardest. There's only a couple of chapters left to write anyway. **

**Jedhev**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**Sorry it's been a while.**

**The Forgotten Lady**

Peter slept surprisingly well given the conditions. Not only was his bed small and hard, but he was facing a fight to the death the following day. Peter had been in enough 'facing certain death' situations since he had first entered Narnia all those years ago. Although he was sure he had never risked his entire country. Not that it was his country anymore. He remembered the fight for Susan's hand, where he'd narrowly won, that fight had been hard, probably much harder than the one he was facing. He woke after several hours, as he still retained the ability to wake when he wanted. He dressed quickly and padded down the halls of the How, to the Mess room, where his siblings were gathered. All the officers rose and bowed to him as he entered, but Peter waved them back down.  
"Reports?" he asked as he sat down, Susan pushed a bowl of lumpy porridge towards him.  
"Patrol reports no disturbances over night, but the Telmarine army is amassing their troops. A further thousand men arrived today, with catapults and several more wagons worth of weapons" Glenstorm said.  
"Thank you" Peter replied "Where's Aatu?"  
"Here Sire" Aatu said, as he came trotting in the room. Alf was by his side.  
"How are the woods?" Peter asked.  
"The trees still aren't awake." Aatu said, the two wolves shared a look.  
"They seem restless though Sire." Alf said "Almost as if they know what is about to happen"  
"Thank you" Peter replied. The wolves bowed their heads before retreating from the room and joining their clan.

The sound of the door drew their attention and Lady Mollie walked in, fully dressed in Narnian armour.  
"Lady Mollie, a word if you will" Caspian said, rising from his chair. Susan watched curiously as they stood in a corner, Caspian speaking quietly. Suddenly Mollie's voice cut through him.  
"Sir, I will not refrain from partaking in battle. I am a Knight, a Lady born of battle." Her voice was like steel. "Anyway, as I've already said to you, I'd like to see you try to stop me. I have as much right as you to fight for my country" with that she walked over to the table and sat down.  
"Mollie" Peter said.  
"Yes Sire?" she asked.  
"Although I have no wish to go against Caspian, on this matter I believe you are correct. I want you to lead half of the inside army" Peter said. "Edmund and I have discussed it. We feel it is the best course of action"  
"Sire, I wish to see your fight" Mollie said.  
"I'm sure you can stay outside until the fight has been decided" Edmund said.  
"Yes, of course. Caspian, can you find a horse for Susan and Lucy, they need to leave. Edmund will you run through the plan with Lady Mollie, I'll get ready" Peter said, rising and walking out.

"Walk with me Lady Mollie" Edmund said. The pair left the mess room.  
"Is King Peter ready?" Mollie asked.  
"Yes he's in… actually I won't lie to you. I think he'll be okay, but I'm worried that anger will make him clumsy" Edmund said.  
"Sire, King Peter knows what he's doing" Mollie said.  
"I know. I'm allowed to be worried about him, he's my brother" Edmund said.  
"Of course Sire. May I enquire as to the nature of the plans King Peter requested you make known to me?" Mollie asked.  
"I apologise" Edmund said "We just need to make sure you know your role. Once the horn sounds we need you to start counting. Once you reach ten, you need to smash the columns that hold the ground up. We're making the ground unstable, it'll collapse and the Telmarine cavalry will be dismantled."  
"Those poor horses" Mollie said.  
"I know. But we cannot help their death" Edmund said. "Do you understand your role?"  
"Yes. I can do it. Thank you for giving me the opportunity" Mollie said.  
"Peter and I believe that you can fulfil your role." Edmund said "Now, if you'll excuse me. I must make sure my brother has his armour on correctly."  
"Thank you sire." Mollie said, she touched his arm "It'll be all right, we have Aslan on our side" Edmund just nodded, before he walked off.

The next time Mollie saw the two Kings she was stood beside Ferna, waiting for the Narnian King and the Telmarine usurper to meet. Her fingers were tapping her sword hilt nervously. She smiled at the pair as the came out of the How, Peter wearing full armour. Then the Narnian army cheered loudly, Mollie joining in. She couldn't hear the conversation between the two Narnian Kings. Edmund was probably wishing his older brother look. Then Peter and Miraz were circling each other. Trying to unnerve each other.

The fighting was intense. It always was. They were evenly matched, Miraz was much stronger and had age on his side. Yet Peter was lithe and fighting with a technique that the Telmarine King had never seen before. The blows exchanged by the High King and the Usurper were evenly matched. They moved as if in a dance, it almost seemed choreographed. Miraz seemed to be winning, but there was still time for Peter to end this.  
"First blood to Pete" Edmund said as Peter's helmet was knocked off and then Miraz swiped at his head, Peter defended marvellously with his shielded while his sword cut through Miraz's unguarded leg it was only a small cut but it was a painful one. Mollie saw the wide eyed almost mad look on Miraz's face as he looked at his General. The furious exchange of blows was almost at times to fast to watch. Miraz stood on Peter's shield arm and Edmund winced. Mollie touched his arm lightly and smiled hesitantly at him. Then Caspian returned with Susan, but no Lucy. They called for a respite and Peter looked at Susan with wide eyes  
"Lucy?" he asked her  
"She got through, with a little help" she added looking at Caspian  
"Thanks" Peter said  
"Well you weren't there" Caspian replied. It seemed they had mended their friendship and stopped the silly arguing. Which was good news for the Narnian Army. For Narnia herself. A rift only caused tension and they wouldn't work as well together. The United front of three Kings and two Queens meant the Army was stronger, under stronger leadership.  
Susan went off to her post on with the archers. Peter's shoulder looked bad even from the distance, Mollie could see it was hurting him. Edmund twisted it back into shape, but Mollie could see the pain written across Peter's face. He steeled himself and went back out to face Miraz.

Peter was taking a bad beating from Miraz. They saw Miraz fall and Peter stop  
"This is no time for chivalry Peter" Edmund shouted. Peter turned and walked away from Miraz, Mollie's eyes widened, she saw Miraz look at his general and then grab the sword that was next to him on the ground and stand  
"Pete Look out!" Edmund shouted.  
Peter turned and dodged the first strike then grasped the sword, spinning around, wrenching it out of Miraz's grasp, and then he plunged it up between the plates of Miraz's armour. Miraz suddenly loosened his grip and fell to his knees, looking shocked and in pain, Peter offered the sword to Caspian and stepped next to Edmund. Caspian stabbed the sword into a tuft of grass and said something to Miraz. He then turned and walked towards the cheering Narnians.

Suddenly Miraz was on the ground, a red feathered arrow sticking out of him.  
"Treachery!" Lord Sopespian shouted "They shot him!" Mollie felt the ripple of unease go through the soldiers. She loosened Anima in her sheath.  
"So it starts" she muttered, squaring her shoulders.

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Jedhev**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**Sorry!**

**The Forgotten Lady**

"Go!" Peter shouted. Mollie leapt onto Ferna, and stood beside Caspian. She watched as Caspian's horse moved nervously as the Telmarine Army charged towards them. Caspian and Mollie wheeled around and spurred their horses on, riding them into the How. The Narnians watched them go. Hooves clattered on the stone floor as the horses charged inside, the rest of the Army relaxed as they came into view, they were clearly expecting the Telmarines. Caspian drew a torch from the wall and the Narnians charged behind the two humans.

Mollie spurred on Ferna and joined the charge through the maze of tunnels that led below the How. She began counting in time with Caspian. They all felt the urgency as the galloped through the tunnels.  
"NOW!" Caspian screamed. They all smashed the columns of earth that held up the ground. Some of them just missing being buried with the collapsing ground. Then the hatches of earth opened up and they galloped towards the fallen horses and the Telmarine men. The worst part of battle, Mollie mused, was the sheer confusion of it all. You didn't know who you were fighting and when you turned around, would it be friend or foe behind you? Mollie was knocked off Ferna, landing hard on the ground, her sword next to her.  
"Aatu" she smiled at the silver wolf.  
"Majesty" he said "Battle is not won yet" he said before leaping on a Telmarine soldier. Mollie followed his example.  
"FALL BACK!" Peter's cry reached her ears and she turned to run to the How, but it was blocked with a rock fall. She stood by Edmund's side as Susan almost fell. Mollie looked at Edmund, he stared back with grim determination.  
"Well someone's got to win" she said.  
"I know. Peter?" Edmund replied.  
"Come on" Peter said, turning back to the battle. The four of them ran at the Telmarines, surrounded by their Narnian friends. Mollie remembered "Slash, dodge, parry, strike" the mantra she kept repeating. Mollie could see Edmund with Equus and Iustus, he looked as he used to with his twin swords moving separately. Peter was knocking out opponents with every slash of his sword.

The trees suddenly started walking, the air seemed clearer and the faint sound of a lion's roar echoed through the land. Peter looked stronger. He seemed surer of himself.  
"For Aslan!" he yelled, his sword up. They followed him on the charge after the Telmarines, who were all running away from the Narnians. Now that the trees were alive, the woods were groaning as the trees woke from their long slumber. Most of the Telmarines made it through the woods unscathed, although some of the slowly awakening trees snared the Telmarine soldiers as they rushed by. The Narnians rushed behind them, their paths were clear as the trees shifted away, moving roots and raising branches. Then the river was insight and the Narnians stopped on the edge of the wood. Mollie moved to stand on a rock, so she could see over the Telmarine heads, she grimaced in worry as she spotted Lucy, stood alone, at the other end of the bridge. The Telmarine soldiers looked towards her, assessing how dangerous she was, before turning back to the Narnians, when they turned back towards Lucy she wasn't alone. To the Kings and Queens of Olds' delight, Aslan was stood beside her. Lord Sopespian ordered the charge across the bridge, and the Telmarines ran towards Lucy and Aslan. Mollie watched as Lucy stood still, a determined expression on her face.

Mollie watched in surprise and delight as Aslan roared, she felt the last strains of doubt leave her heart as the river began to churn. From the waves rose the River God, Mollie preferred him in his human form. Then the Telmarines began to jump off the bridge, leaving Lord Sopespian as the River God reached the bridge. His hands slid under it. He looked at Aslan. Aslan nodded. The bridge snapped with a groan. Sopespian and horse were lifted high into the air and then the River God dived. Once the river calmed down, Lord Sopespian was not seen.

Mollie followed the Telmarines across the water. She couldn't help the smug smile that grew on her face. Perhaps they shouldn't have picked the losing side. She watched as the Kings and Queens of Old, and Caspian rose in front of Aslan. She couldn't hear what the Highest of High Kings was saying, but she assumed it was for Royalty only. She turned back to the soldiers crossing the river.  
"Drop your swords" Mollie said, giving the Telmarine soldiers a smile.  
"Milady" one of them bowed to her.  
"May I have your sword?" Mollie asked.  
"Of course ma'am" the man said. He unbuckled his sword belt and handed it to her. Mollie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before she leant over and pulled a dagger from his sleeve.  
"Nice try, but you're not getting a weapon past me" Mollie said, tugging a small knife from a small sheath hidden in his armour.  
"You're good" he said, smiling at her.  
"I know I am" Mollie said with a smile, which suddenly disappeared "If you follow the Narnian guides then no harm will come to you"  
"Oh… of course" he said, walking off. He looked back at her a moment later.

Mollie turned her attention back to the Monarchs. Trumpkin was walking towards her on unsteady legs. Reepicheep was dancing about, holding his tail in glee.  
"He wants to see you" Trumpkin said.  
"Oh?" Mollie asked, she pushed her messy mane of hair behind her ears and straightened her tunic, before she walked forward. Stopping in front of the Great Lion she bent onto one knee.  
"Rise, Daughter" Aslan said. Mollie stood, looking at Aslan with a worried expression. "You have done well"  
"Thank you" Mollie said, her smile returning. She understood she was dismissed and bowed once more before leaving the little group.

Once all the Telmarines were across the water and their weapons had been collected, sorted and bundled up, the Narnians led them to the How. As soon as the Telmarines were locked up, most of the Narnians left the How, carrying stretchers, to help the wounded and move the dead.

Mollie leant against a wall in the How, she gripped her side, breathing in and out painfully. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She didn't see the Badger shuffle around the corner and stop, looking at her.  
"My lady?" Trufflehunter asked. Mollie's eyes shot open and she looked at him.  
"Trufflehunter" she said, pushing herself upright, hiding a hiss of pain and forcing a smile.  
"Are you well?" he asked her.  
"Yes. I'm fine." Mollie took a step forward and wobbled before supporting herself on the wall.  
"My lady, let me help you" Trufflehunter said.  
"I'm fine. I need to help the wounded" Mollie said, she wiped the grime from her face and walked off, her hand on her side.

Mollie headed to the main hall where they were looking after the wounded. She helped Lucy, by bandaging wounds and cleaning their makeshift hospital. It was towards the end of the day when the wounded were treated, that Mollie stumbled out the room, her hands on her side. She was breathing heavily and her face creased in pain.  
"Mollie?" a familiar voice came from behind her.  
"Sorry, I've got to go" Mollie garbled and rushed through the corridors, once she got to her room she collapsed on her bed. After a minute of collecting herself she began to tear her armour off. Once the chainmail was off she could see the blood stain on the previously white shirt. Pulling it up she winced at the slice in her side. She had been hit by a sword, it had only grazed her side and her armour had stopped most of the damage, but the pain was overwhelming.

Mollie rose and left the room, pain shooting up her side. She hadn't bothered putting her armour on, so she was wearing her shirt and trousers. She was walking down a deserted corridor when Susan appeared from around the corner, she rushed to Mollie's side.  
"Mollie!" she exclaimed.  
"What?" Mollie asked.  
"Your side" Susan replied.  
"Yes. Need to find…" Mollie broke off with a hiss of pain  
"All right, come on" Susan said, supporting her. They walked down the corridor, Mollie clutching her side and gritting her teeth. Peter rounded the corner as Mollie stumbled.  
"Susan! Mollie! Are you alright?" he asked.  
"It's Mollie, she's got a cut" Susan said. Peter walked over and picked her up.  
"Peter, put me down!" Mollie said.  
"Mollie, that's a serious cut, we need to get you to a healer" Peter said striding down the corridors. Everyone moved out of his way and he arrived quickly in the hospital where Lucy and Glenstorm were having a discussion. Peter lay her on an empty bed, Lucy ran over and pulled her shirt up.  
"I'll make the poultice" Glenstorm said.  
"Thank you" Lucy replied as Susan fetched a bowl of clean water and a cloth. Lucy cleaned the wound.  
"How bad is it?" Susan asked.  
"She hasn't got it infected" Lucy said "Oh you fool Mollie, working all day with that injury"  
"People needed help" Mollie said, she winced as Lucy applied the poultice.  
"Still a fool" Lucy said "Right there… almost done" Lucy began applying a bandage.  
"Will she scar?" Susan asked.  
"Most probably" Lucy replied. "Finished Mollie. Drink this" Mollie drunk from the cup held to her lips.  
"Disgusting" she said, pulling a face.  
"Medicine always is" Lucy said "Now sleep" Mollie felt her eyes close. Soon she was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. So hope you like. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Jedhev.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I know, crazy right!**

**So, again, I'm sorry it's taken so long. Only a few chapters left till I've finished. **

**The Forgotten Lady**

Mollie woke after sleeping for nearly 25 hours. Her body ached, her side spiked with pain whenever she tried to move and the light hurt her eyes. After ingesting some broth, she slept again, and by the time she woke once more, the ache in her side had dulled to a constant throb and her head had cleared. Mollie looked around the room she was in, it wasn't any room in the How. The walls were a plain stone and the heavy curtains closed almost the entire way let little light in. To her surprise Edmund entered the room shortly after she woke, he was carrying a small chest, which he set down before turning to leave. Mollie struggled into a sitting position, wincing slightly which drew Edmund's attention. He turned towards the bed.  
"Sire" Mollie said.  
"My Lady, are you recovered?" Edmund asked.  
"I believe so" Mollie said "just aching slightly"  
"I understand you must be confused. We moved to the Telmarine castle while you were sleeping." Edmund said, he looked around the room and frowned "Not as nice as Cair Paravel"  
"No. It's far too dull" Mollie said, she started coughing and Edmund looked around for a water jug, finally spotting one he poured her a cup and moved to sit beside her, holding it to her lips. Mollie drank without complaint.  
"Better?" Edmund asked. Mollie nodded. "We haven't coronated Caspian yet. We've been hoping you'll improve, also we all require new coronation robes according to Susan"  
"Poor you, I believe that requires a few hundred fittings, and being weighed down with unnecessary decorations." Mollie said. "I think my condition will worsen"  
"Mollie" Edmund said warningly "Caspian requests your presence."  
"I… apologise Sire." Mollie said.  
"I… I brought you your chest" Edmund said, motioning toward the door in an attempt to change the subject. "It's locked, we may have lost the key"  
"No, I have it" Mollie said, fishing the piece of old ribbon around her neck, on the end hung a small key.  
"You need rest Mollie. I shall request some luncheon brought to you. Shall I request an extra place laid at the table for you at supper?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes please. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to make it, but I should like to try" Mollie said.  
"As you wish, my Lady" Edmund said, he bowed before leaving the room.

The Telmarine castle was full of hustle and bustle. Many of the Knights had taken oaths of fealty to their Prince, soon to be King. Susan was having a lovely time overseeing the celebration feast preparations. She was in her element, the menu had been fine-tuned and the decorations had been ordered. Edmund and Peter had been sent with several of the newly sworn Knights on a hunt, and the smoked meat had been dug out of the smoker. Susan had sent some of the Old Narnians to collect wood from the unoccupied trees. Lucy watched the activity from her bedroom. She had attempted to help Susan, but the elder Queen declined the offer as everything was in order. The sound of the supper bell pulled Lucy out of her thoughts and a few moments later the young Telmarine ladies maid walked in. Lucy looked at the dress in her arms.  
"Is this my coronation gown?" she asked "It's a bit plainer than I assumed"  
"No Your Majesty. This is the dress you'll wear for the coronation and the ride through the town. Your ball gown is being finished off, the pearls have just arrived" The girl said.  
"Ah, thank you. I don't need to bother changing this evening." Lucy said, helping her hang the dress up in the wardrobe.  
"As you wish ma'am" she said.  
"You may as well go and have some free time. I shan't need any assistance this evening." Lucy said "Please go and enjoy your evening"  
"Thank you Your Majesty" she curtsied and left the room. Lucy looked at the dress she had been given for the coronation and the following ride around the town, showing King Caspian off to his new people. After another aimless wander of her room, Lucy gave up trying to keep herself occupied and left to go down to supper. She wasn't the first in the room, a paler than usual Mollie was stood by the door, and Edmund followed Lucy into the room.  
"Mollie, your place is over there" he said, pointing at the usually empty chair. Mollie sat down rather heavily. The rest of the royal family entered the room shortly after, and as soon as they had sat down the serving girls entered, dishing out the food, before disappearing back to the kitchens. Lucy watched Mollie throughout the course of the meal, noticing how the Lady ate little, mainly picking at her food. Once the meal was over the Monarchs immediately retired to bed, still tired out from the effort of battle. Lucy helped Mollie up to her bedroom.

A week later, the Narnians and Telmarines began to stream into Beruna. The coronation was to be held later that day, Mollie had been declared fit enough to attend. While the Kings and Queens were dressing, ready to stand at the coronation, Mollie had joined the hordes of Narnian soldiers, and a few of the Telmarine nobles who had sworn their allegiance, in the Great Hall. Aslan had returned to Narnia to crown Caspian. Mollie took a seat amongst the crowd, she smiled at her fellow soldiers, but the fanfare sounded. The crowd rose from their seats, all turning expectantly towards the double doors. They opened and the Kings and Queens of Old stepped through. They looked beautiful and powerful, truly majestic, even without their crowns. The crowd bowed as they passed, then they took their places alongside the empty throne. The doors opened once more, Caspian and Aslan walked through, Caspian still looked nervous, the crowd bowed once more, sinking low to the King over all Kings.

The newly crowned King sat on his throne, as his subjects bowed to him.  
"Long Live the King!" the chant rose up from the crowd. The King rose, and made his way down and out the hall, following the Great Lion. The Kings and Queens of Old followed them out the hall, where they mounted horses. Mollie joined the crowd as they surged out the hall, ready to walk behind the horses. They joined the townspeople who were all out in the sunshine to catch a glimpse of their newly crowned King. They toured the town, smiling and waving, before arriving back at the castle. They were all dusty from the long ride around the town, and they had an hour before the banquet in Caspian's honour started. The crowd dispersed, the townspeople were already starting their own celebrations. All five of the Monarchs left to change into clean attire. Many of the nobles also retired to change into their most formal clothing. Edmund joined the crowd at the doors. The fanfare started and they walked through, Caspian leading the way. Once seated at the High Table, the food was served. The room immediately burst into conversation, Lords and Ladies chattering about the new King, or how beautiful the Queens looked. Mollie looked at her Queens, Susan wearing a beautiful purple dress, decorated with gold embroidery and diamond encrusted panels. Her hair was pulled up, held in place by jewelled clasps. Lucy was wearing another pink creation, this one was decorated with silver and pearls. Her hair had been left loose, but curled, hanging down her back. The three Kings were sat, laughing and joking with each other, Peter reached over and clapped Caspian on the back. Mollie smiled, looking at the trio. The food was soon substituted for sweets, cakes and pies. Jugs of thick cream and hot toffee sauce were placed on the tables. Glasses were refilled with wine and ale.

The food was cleared away and the guests rose as the Monarchs stood up from the table, moving into the Great Hall, musicians were already playing, and drinks were handed out. Customarily, the King chose the highest ranking lady to take the first dance. Susan took his hand, and he led her to the middle of the dance floor as the musicians began to play a new song. Peter joined the floor with Lucy, who grinned brightly and almost jumped in enthusiasm. Edmund grimaced but bowed to the nearest Telmarine Lady, who took his hand. The dance was a Telmarine dance, Edmund attempted not to stumble with the complex steps. He saw the floor begin to fill up, many of the couples dancing the steps with ease. As soon as the dance was over, Edmund released his partner with a low bow, before he grabbed Lucy for the next dance. As the night progressed, he had soon danced with both Lucy and Susan twice, and was forced to find a new partner. As he scanned the crowd, looking for his next partner, he saw Mollie. Lady Mollie was wearing a dark blue Narnian dress, made with soft, light material, not the heavier fabric of the Telmarine dresses. She seemed to glide across the floor.  
"Lady Mollie, may I request the honour of your hand for the next dance?" Edmund asked.  
"It's I who would be honoured Sire" Mollie said, curtseying. Edmund bowed and walked off. Once the musicians stopped playing, he returned to Mollie's side, taking her hand and leading her out into the centre of the room.  
"I hope you don't mind Sire, but I cannot dance very well" Mollie said "I apologise in advance if I step on your toes"  
"I shall try my best to keep my feet out of your way" Edmund said, with a smile.  
"That would be best" Mollie said, as the music started to play.

Mollie retired early that night, although her side had healed, she still felt her dress digging into the closed wound. She found the Kings and Queens, and curtseyed to them, wishing them all a good night. Mollie paid special respects to Susan, thanking her for the invitation and praising her on making the evening a success. Then she left the Lords and Ladies dancing and drinking, returning to her room, readying for the next day.

**Thanks guys! I know there's been a gap, but I've had my exam week and this weeks has been coursework central!**

**Jedhev!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, something which saddens me greatly. **

**The Forgotten Lady**

The Narnian sun dawned, it seemed brighter than before, it was like the sky was celebrating the coronation of the King. The light filtered through the window, forcing Mollie to wake. She grumbled slightly, turning over in bed, but soon gave up. Once she had struggled out of bed she picked her dress off the floor, folding it carefully and getting it ready to put in the chest she'd brought with her. Upon opening it, she noticed a small letter in the corner, sat upon another dress. After Mollie finished getting into her dress, she moved to the balcony outside her room to read the letter.

_Mollie,_

_I don't know what has happened in the last week. First Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy disappeared. Then you had to go… why do you always have to go? You didn't come back, do you know what it was like? Not only was I left without my family, but I was left in charge of your child! I knew something was wrong when Peridan came in the throne room to speak to me. They let me see you. Lying in the infirmary, you seemed just asleep. However, your breathing wasn't right. It was too shallow. _

_Aslan says I cannot tell you anything, you must discover it for yourself. He promises me that you will wake, but not now. Only when Peter returns, will you come back. I feel terrible for asking this of you, but I will slowly grow old and I will never see Peter again, not until we meet in Aslan's Country. Please, tell him that I love him, and I will bring up our children to the best of my ability. _

_Thank you Mollie, thank you for everything you've done for Narnia and their Majesties. You earned your title Knight, and you've made your promise. Now keep them. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Annabel._

Mollie folded the letter, sticking it into her pocket. She walked down to the breakfast hall, however only Lucy and Edmund were in the room, talking about the next few days. They looked up as Mollie entered, curtsying to them.  
"Sit down and eat" Lucy said, pushing forward a cup of tea.  
"Thank you your Majesty" Mollie said, taking a sip as she sat down.  
"What are you planning to do today?" Lucy asked.  
"I think I'll start some light training, I don't want to rest for too long" Mollie replied.  
"I'll check your wound first." Lucy said, nodding her assent.  
"Where are the others?" Mollie asked.  
"Pete and Su are off talking with Aslan, and Caspian is running around somewhere" Edmund replied.  
"Ah" Mollie said "are you well?"  
"I always am" Edmund said "If you will excuse me, I have things to do" he rose from the table and bowed before walking out.  
"Sorry about Ed" Lucy said "He's always tense after a battle"  
"Is he?" Mollie asked "I've forgotten far too much about you all. I shall have to relearn it all"  
"You don't remember us? Any of us?" Lucy asked. "How do you know who you are without remembering who we are?"  
"I remember you, I remember that time we fell through ice. I remember the day you told Susan you would never marry. I remember almost all of my life, but not how close we are. I can't remember the depths of my relationship with any of you" Mollie said.  
"Then we shall have to change that" Lucy said "We were like sisters"  
"We were?" Mollie asked.  
"Yes. You and Susan used to have differences, especially concerning your attire, however you were good friends. With Peter, he was like an older brother for you… most of the time. However once you got out on the battle field then he was your King, and needed protecting" Lucy said. "I think your relationship with Edmund was that of a friend. You trusted him absolutely. You almost died for him" Lucy said.  
"I remember that… the pain of that wound, I don't think it'll ever leave me" Mollie said, her hand over her stomach.  
"What about the others?" Lucy asked "Peter and Edmund's wives?"  
"Annabel, she was lovely wasn't she. I remember how patient she was, but she did have a protective streak. And Edmund's wife…" Mollie said with a smile. "She was fierce. Fierce and wild"  
"Yes… yes she was" Lucy said. "I'm afraid I must see my siblings. I shall see you at lunch"  
"Of course" Mollie smiled, pouring herself another cup of tea.

Lucy found Edmund in his room, he was writing at a small table.  
"Hello Ed" Lucy smiled as she sat beside him.  
"Lucy, grown tired of Lady Mollie?" Edmund asked.  
"Of course not" Lucy said "Mollie is far too exciting to ever grow tired of, don't you agree?"  
"I suppose, she's rather odd. Trufflehunter told me all the tales of us, I must say she comes off as a rather let down compared to the legends." Edmund replied.  
"I imagine we're all let downs compared to the tales." Lucy replied.  
"I suppose, but Lady Mollie was said to have killed giant kings, which I can believe, however she was said to be enchanting, and I fail to see anything remarkable in her looks, she's rather plain" Edmund said.  
"Edmund! Don't be horrid" Lucy said.  
"Sorry dear sister" Edmund said.  
"So you should be. Now, I shall leave you, I must go and see Aslan" Lucy replied.  
"Once again Lu, I am sorry" Edmund said "I shouldn't say those things about your friend"  
"It's fine" Lucy said "Just don't say that to her… I doubt you'd be in one piece"  
"Probably not" Edmund replied with a smile as Lucy left.

Lucy moved through the castle, greeting people as she went, acknowledging bows and curtseys. She had been searching for the Highest of all High Kings for almost an hour when she found him, walking in the gardens.  
"May I join you?" she asked.  
"I would be glad of your company dearest" Aslan replied. The pair walked in silence for a while, focusing on the beauty of the gardens, which were in full bloom.  
"May I ask you something" Lucy asked Aslan suddenly.  
"Anything dear one" Aslan replied.  
"Why don't they remember anything?" Lucy asked. "Edmund and Mollie, they can't remember each other"  
"They will find each other again dearest, however they need the choice. Forced love doesn't make it real" Aslan said.  
"Oh, that makes sense" Lucy replied. Aslan smiled at her.  
"Now dearest, we must join the others" Aslan said.

**There you all go. I can only apologise for the last few months. I'm not making excuses as to my appalling timing, but I've been struggling. **

**I was told I have depression, and I've been struggling to write good material. A lot of the stuff I've posted was written ages ago, and coming up with new things has been very hard. But thank you all for your support of the story. **

**Jedhev**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**I'm so sorry about the wait. I finished my exams on Friday, had a night out on Saturday and today I've been tidying my room, I took several hours. Thank you all for staying with me on this. I hope to update more regularly now. **

**The Forgotten Lady**

**At one end of the glade Aslan had caused to be set up two stakes of wood, higher than a man's head and about three feet apart. A third, and lighter, piece of wood was bound across them at the top, uniting them, so that the whole thing looked like a doorway from nowhere into nowhere. In front of this stood Aslan himself with Peter on his right and Caspian on his left. Grouped round them were Susan and Lucy, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter, the Lord Cornelius, the Lady Mollie, Glenstorm, Reepicheep, and others. The children and the Dwarfs had made good use of the royal wardrobes in what had been the castle of Miraz and was now the castle of Caspian, and what with silk and cloth of gold, with snowy linen glancing through slashed sleeves, with silver mail shirts and jewelled sword-hilts, with gilt helmets and feathered bonnets, they were almost too bright to look at, only Mollie was dressed in a traditional Narnian dress, sunshine yellow in colour. Even the beasts wore rich chains about their necks. Yet nobody's eyes were on them or the children. The living and strokable gold of Aslan's mane outshone them all. The rest of the Old Narnians stood down each side of the glade. At the far end stood the Telmarines. The sun shone brightly and pennants fluttered in the light wind.**

**"Men of Telmar," said Aslan, "you who seek a new land, hear my words. I will send you all to your own country, which I know and you do not."  
"We don't remember Telmar. We don't know where it is. We don't know what it is like," grumbled the Telmarines.  
"You came into Narnia out of Telmar," said Aslan. "But you came into Telmar from another place. You do not belong to this world at all. You came hither, certain generations ago, out of that same world to which the High King Peter belongs."  
At this, half the Telmarines began whimpering, "There you are. Told you so. He's going to kill us all, send us right out of the world," and the other half began throwing out their chests and slapping one another on the back and whispering, "There you are. Might have guessed we didn't belong to this place with all its queer, nasty, unnatural creatures. We're of royal blood, you'll see." And even Caspian and Cornelius and the children turned to Aslan with looks of amazement on their faces.**

**"Peace," said Aslan in the low voice which was nearest to his growl. The earth seemed to shake a little and every living thing in the grove became still as stone.**

**"You, Sir Caspian," said Aslan, "might have known that you could be no true King of Narnia unless, like the Kings of old, you were a son of Adam and came from the world of Adam's sons. And so you are. Many years ago in that world, in a deep sea of that world which is called the South Sea, a shipload of pirates were driven by storm on an island. And there they did as pirates would: killed the natives and took the native women for wives, and made palm wine, and drank and were drunk, and lay in the shade of the palm trees, and woke up and quarrelled, and sometimes killed one another. And in one of these frays six were put to flight by the rest and fled with their women into the centre of the island and up a mountain, and went, as they thought, into a cave to hide. But it was one of the magical places of that world, one of the chinks or chasms between that world and this. There were many chinks or chasms between worlds in old times, but they have grown rarer. This was one of the last: I do not say the last. And so they fell, or rose, or blundered, or dropped right through, and found themselves in this world, in the Land of Telmar which was then unpeopled. But why it was unpeopled is a long story: I will not tell it now. And in Telmar their descendants lived and became a fierce and proud people; and after many generations there was a famine in Telmar and they invaded Narnia, which was then in some disorder (but that also would be a long story), and conquered it and ruled it. Do you mark all this well, King Caspian?"**

**"I do indeed, Sir," said Caspian. "I was wishing that I came of a more honourable lineage."  
"You come of the Lord Adam and the Lady Eve," said Aslan. "And that is both honour enough to erect the head of the poorest beggar, and shame enough to bow the shoulders of the greatest emperor on earth. Be content." Caspian bowed.  
"And now," said Aslan, "you men and women of Telmar, will you go back to that island in the world of men from which your fathers first came? It is no bad place. The race of those pirates who first found it has died out, and it is without inhabitants. There are good wells of fresh water, and fruitful soil, and timber for building, and fish in the lagoons; and the other men of that world have not yet discovered it. The chasm is open for your return; but this I must warn you, that once you have gone through, it will close behind you for ever. There will be no more commerce between the worlds by that door."  
There was silence for a moment. Then a burly, decent looking fellow among the Telmarine soldiers pushed forward and said:  
"Well, I'll take the offer."  
"It is well chosen," said Aslan. "And because you have spoken first, strong magic is upon you. Your future in that world shall be good. Come forth."  
The man, now a little pale, came forward. Aslan and his court drew aside, leaving him free access to the empty doorway of the stakes.  
"Go through it, my son," said Aslan, bending towards him and touching the man's nose with his own. As soon as the Lion's breath came about him, a new look came into the man's eyes - startled, but not unhappy - as if he were trying to remember something. Then he squared his shoulders and walked into the Door.**

**Everyone's eyes were fixed on him. They saw the three pieces of wood, and through them the trees and grass and sky of Narnia. They saw the man between the doorposts: then, in one second, he had vanished utterly.  
From the other end of the glade the remaining Telmarines set up a wailing. "Ugh! What's happened to him? Do you mean to murder us? We won't go that way." And then one of the clever Telmarines said:  
"We don't see any other world through those sticks. If you want us to believe in it, why doesn't one of you go? All your own friends are keeping well away from the sticks."  
Instantly Reepicheep stood forward and bowed. "If my example can be of any service, Aslan," he said, "I will take eleven mice through that arch at your bidding without a moment's delay."  
"Nay, little one," said Aslan, laying his velvety paw ever so lightly on Reepicheep's head. "They would do dreadful things to you in that world. They would show you at fairs. It is others who must lead."  
"Come on," said Peter suddenly to Edmund and Lucy. "Our time's up."  
"What do you mean?" said Edmund.  
"This way," said Susan, who seemed to know all about it. "Back into the trees. We've got to change."  
"Change what?" asked Lucy.  
"Our clothes, of course," said Susan. "Nice fools we'd look on the platform of an English station in these."  
"But our other things are at Caspian's castle," said Edmund.  
"No, they're not," said Peter, still leading the way into the thickest wood. "They're all here. They were brought down in bundles this morning. It's all arranged."  
"Was that what Aslan was talking to you and Susan about this morning?" asked Lucy.  
"Yes - that and other things," said Peter, his face very solemn. "I can't tell it to you all. There were things he wanted to say to Su and me because we're not coming back to Narnia."  
"Never?" cried Edmund and Lucy in dismay.  
"Oh, you two are," answered Peter. "At least, from what he said, I'm pretty sure he means you to get back some day. But not Su and me. He says we're getting too old."  
"Oh, Peter," said Lucy. "What awful bad luck. Can you bear it?"  
"Well, I think I can," said Peter. "It's all rather different from what I thought. You'll understand when it comes to your last time. But, quick, here are our things."**

Lucy looked at Mollie, who smiled sadly at them. Mollie looked at Aslan before biting her lip, she looked back at the group of Pevensies who were sorting their clothes out.  
"I'll go too" Mollie said, moving forward, she looked at Aslan again "I'm not needed here anymore"  
"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, as the Kings and Queens of Old looked back at her.  
"No, but I must go home" Mollie said.  
"Come on Lu, here's your uniform" Susan said, ushering her sister away from the crowd.

**It was odd, and not very nice, to take off their royal clothes and to come back in their school things (not very fresh now) into that great assembly. One or two of the nastier Telmarines jeered. But the other creatures all cheered and rose up in honour of Peter the High King, and Queen Susan of the Horn, and King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. There were affectionate and (on Lucy's part) tearful farewells with all their old friends - animal kisses, and hugs from Bulgy Bears, and hands wrung by Trumpkin, and a last tickly, whiskerish embrace with Trufflehunter. And of course Caspian offered the Horn back to Susan and of course Susan told him to keep it. And then, wonderfully and terribly, it was farewell to Aslan himself, and Peter took his place with Susan's hands on his shoulders and Edmund's on hers and Lucy's on his and Mollie's on hers, and the first of the Telmarine's on Mollie's, and so in a long line they moved forward to the Door. After that came a moment which is hard to describe, for the children seemed to be seeing four things at once. One was the mouth of a cave opening into the glaring green and blue of an island in the Pacific, where all the Telmarines would find themselves the moment they were through the Door. The second was a glade in Narnia, the faces of Dwarfs and Beasts, the deep eyes of Aslan, and the white patches on the Badger's cheeks**. The third was a small bedroom, clearly where Mollie was headed**. But the fourth (which rapidly swallowed up the other two) was the grey, gravelly surface of a platform in a country station, and a seat with luggage round it, where they were all sitting as if they had never moved from it - a little flat and dreary for a moment after all they; had been through, but also, unexpectedly, nice in its own way, what with the familiar railway smell and the English sky and the summer term before them.  
"Well!" said Peter. "We have had a time."  
"Bother!" said Edmund. "I've left my new torch in Narnia."**

Mollie looked down at her attire. Her dress was not remotely suitable for the here and now, she hurried to change into a dress before running downstairs.  
"Mollie, you need to get into your uniform" her mother said.  
"But… why?" Mollie asked.  
"Your train is at half past 12 remember" her mother replied. "Honestly sweetheart, you've been a right day dreamer these past few weeks"  
"Yeah…. Sorry about that" Mollie replied.  
"Mollie! School starts tomorrow and you refused to get the morning train. Go and change" her mother replied.  
"Of course" Mollie said, turning around and walking out the room, stealing a scone from the tale as she ran upstairs.

**Thank you for reading **

**Jedhev**


End file.
